One conventional injector valve for injecting fuel (described, e.g., in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 040 648 A1) has an hollow cylindrical valve body having at least one radial inlet bore, which connects the hollow interior of the valve body, which accommodates a valve needle, to an inlet for supplying the fuel. In the direction of flow of the fuel before the inlet bore, there is an annular filter, for filtering the fuel. The filter has a filter housing designated as a fixing device, and a filtration web made of metal or plastic that is fixed to the filter housing. The filter housing is preferably a plastic extrusion coating of the filtration web and seals the filter at the valve body. On the flow-away side of the filter, a supporting body in the form of a torus is connected in an attached form on the valve body, which is recessed in the area of the at least one inlet bore, and lies approximately centrically against the filtration web. On both sides of the torus there is in each case an annular groove present in the valve body, via which a plurality of inlet bores are able to communicate with each other.
In a fuel injector that is also conventional (described, e.g., in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 037 265 A1), the filter situated in the fuel flow has an hollow cylindrical filter housing having two contact rings that are at a distance from each other in the axial direction, which are connected to each other via at least three axially extending crosspieces. A tubular filtering area made of a screen mesh is firmly connected to the filter housing. On the flow-away side of the filter, a supporting body is provided that supports the filtering area. The supporting body has an hollow cylindrical supporting section having elevations supporting the filtering area, which are developed rib-shaped, for example, and rest against the filtering area only in a linear manner. Drain passages remain between the elevations, through which the filtered fuel is able to flow away. The supporting body is pushed into the filter housing all the way through a charging opening, after which the hollow cylindrical supporting section over the inner wall surface of the annular filter area.